Feelings Revealed
by ShugoCharaLuvr
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are in love but neither one knows how the other feels...until now. Read to find out if it results in disaster or romance. AMUTO ONESHOT


_Author's Note: This is my first oneshot so please be nice in the reviews! It's also my first time doing POV's and I put a little bit of Japanese in there, but not much. I know more than what I put in there, I just didn't feel the need to. Please let me know if I need to improve on something! Enjoy and R&R please!_

Amu's POV

"Rima, you can have Tadase-kun. I know you like him, but I don't anymore. Not like I used to. I like someone...else.", I said to Rima on the way home. Tadase-kun never saw me. But, someone else did. And that person's name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Those beautiful sapphire eyes, that midnight-blue hair, and those gorgeous features. And let's not forget those beautiful toned muscles. Oh, I forgot where I was going with this. Anyway, yes, I am in love with that handsome neko. I hope he feels the same about me...

Ikuto's POV

'_Why do those girls always stare at me?', _I thought. I'm not going out with any of them. They just stare at me and want to go out with me for my looks. But the one, yes _her_, she doesn't. She sees the real me. Not just the outside. Not even my own sister, Utau, sees me. I'm not even sure if _I_ see me. She may be stubborn, but she's so kawaii when she is. Her name is Hinamori Amu. That strawberry head of hers, those golden honey eyes, and that oh-so-sweet blush she gets when I tease her. She sees me. She knows I'm not just a stray alley cat or a cute guy. I wonder if she even knows that I'm in love with her...

Normal POV

Yes, they are both in love with each other. Both feel the same about the other, but neither one knows it. So, Ikuto goes over to Amu's house for a little visit...

Amu's POV

"Ikuto!", I shout excited. Tonight...tonight I was going to confess my love. I even got a little dressed up. He even noticed! My stomach and my heart were fluttering. My face was red while my eyes were fixed on the floor and my hands hooked together in my lap. We were sitting on the bed. "I-I have to tell you something...", I stuttered. "Me too...", he said nervously. _'That's unusual',_ I thought. _'He's NEVER nervous...'_ My mind was going crazy. I noticed he was dressed up a little too. Wait...could it be? No way...he's too bold to do that...or, is he?

Ikuto's POV

Man am I nervous! I've never felt this before. It feels...good. Wow, Amu looks twice as beautiful tonight, and I tried to look nice, but I can't tell. Wait why _is_ she so dressed up? Usually she's a little less casual. Maybe she's going to...

Amu's POV

"Eto...", I stuttered. "Ikuto, I've been wanting to say this for a long time. I just couldn't get the courage to say it. I-I-I...I love you!", I shouted nervously. He stared at me in shock. I've done it now. Is going to share my feelings? Why isn't he responding?! Oh...I feel light headed..."Ikuto..."

Ikuto's POV

"Amu! Wake up! Please...", I drifted off because I heard her groan and breathing just fine. Must of been alot of pressure for her to faint like that. Oh, it's getting late. I should let her rest. I might as well stay here to make sure she's alright...(smirk) "Goodnight, Amu.", I whispered as I took off my shirt and got in the bed with her. Next thing I knew, it was morning. Amu was still sleeping. I'll just stare at her until she wakes up. It looks like she's starting to...

Amu's POV

I open my eyes to Ikuto staring at me. He wasn't smirking, but...smiling. "Ohaiyou, my Amu-chan.", he said to me. "Ohaiyou? Is it...morning? Oh, did I black out?", I asked a little embarrassed. "Yes.", he said smirking. I blushed immensely. "It's ok, Amu. It's fine. Oh, and I love you too.", he said quickly...wait...did he just say what I think he said?! "I-Ikuto I...", I was interrupted by the best moment of my life. He held the back of my head gently and wrapped his other hand around my waste. Next thing I knew, we were actually...kissing! I couldn't believe it. I never thought it would happen. "Ikuto...", was all I could say until tears ran down my cheeks. Tears of happiness, then, tears of sadness.

Ikuto's POV

I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Amu, what's wrong?", I said concerned. "Ikuto, I do love you, so much, but my parents would never let me see you. Please, Ikuto, take me somewhere we can be alone. Anywhere but here. I just want to be with you. I can't stay here. Please..."', she said as tears ran down her cheeks. She fell into my chest crying her poor little heart out. I put my arms around her. "It's okay, Amu. It's going to be alright.", I said trying to comfort her. "I love you so much, Ikuto. Take me away with you." she cried. Tears were now rolling down my bare chest. I set her down and put my shirt back on. "Amu...", I say as I pick her up bridal style. "Thank you...", she said as tears were rolling down her face. "No...thank _you_.", I said. "For what?", she asked puzzled and looked up at me. "For being everything you are. And for seeing and loving me.", I said as I jumped off her balcony onto another housetop. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then, she whispered, "Thank you for seeing me too, Ikuto. And for loving me." She drifted off to sleep as I hopped from roof to roof and found a place we could be alone. We were now free from everything but each other...

Haleigh: Hope you all enjoyed! The ending was inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'. Please review!


End file.
